


Victory

by IronBitch35730 (Ayita35730)



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, here you go, idk where this came from, this took a turn so soon after writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/IronBitch35730
Summary: A relationship study of Stewy and Kendall.
Relationships: Kendall Roy & Logan Roy, Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Victory

Stewy never thinks of himself as a competitive guy. 

Sneaky, egotistical, self-obsessed—absolutely. He never feels like he needs to prove himself, to assert his excellence over others. Why bother? He’s ridiculously attractive, charming as shit and he’s rich enough to not give a fuck about recognition. His life mostly consists of rotating circles of friends and lovers, doing despicable things in stupidly luxurious places and fucking over pretty much everyone to get ahead. He’s got a life people would kill for and he loves every goddammit minute of it, no regrets, no stupid moves, no attatchments—with one notable exception. 

Kendall Roy. 

Stewy meets Kendall and fully intends on enjoying all the perks that come from partying with a Roy. But then shit changes because before he fucking knows it, the douchebag overdoses in his bathroom. It’s nowhere near the first time he’s witnessed this kind of thing—he’s seen worse. But this time they’ve been pregaming, they’re alone in Stewy’s house and he’s fucking  _ scared. _ He really doesn’t want to watch Kendall die. The dude is an entitled fuck and an oddball but at some point between the trips and the blackouts and the bullshitting Stewy grew to like him. 

The ambulance comes and they ask him if he wants to ride with Kendall. 

He doesn’t go. 

He thinks about it, he really does. He tells them Rava’s number and approximately what he knows Kendall took, then he watches the lights fade as they race away. He goes to bed and stares at the ceiling all night, wondering if Kendall’s heart stopped before they got to the hospital. If they were able to restart it. He debates just ghosting him, pretending like they had some falling out. It would be the smart thing to do—the Roy’s are a black hole. He’s rarely seen them up close and personal but he knows shit and the damage that they do, it's insanity. 

The last thing he needs to get all fucking sentimental about one. Ken is a fun guy to hang with, he’s entertaining and he’s not the worst guy that Stewy knows. But fucking life or death, hospitals, panicked girlfriends, that’s not something he does. He isn’t that guy. Stewy was afraid for him, he allowed himself to get so distracted he let a fucking addict overdose in his bathroom. He can’t have this shit. 

Rava slaps him when she finds out and he doesn’t say anything. He can’t touch her and they both know it, not with how desperately Kendall’s in love with her, not with how much the Roy’s love her. Stewy doesn’t have the resources to go toe-to-toe with them, not if Kendall sides with her and why wouldn’t he? He’s fucking  _ her _ . 

So despite his common sense fucking screaming at him, he decides to remedy that. 

Stewy shows up later to Kendall’s apartment with fucking vitiamin water and he has no idea what the hell he’s doing. But Kendall looks guilty and he apologizes for ruining the night and Stewy wants to stop him—he doesn’t. So they sit and they bullshit and Kendall tells him Rava will get over it eventually. He doesn’t ask, but Stewy finds himself making an excuse anyway. 

“It’s not a personal thing Ken. I had a really important meeting the next morning I couldn’t miss. You get it.” 

Kendall hesitates, then shrugs. “Yeah dude, sure, whatever. Sorry for turning it into a thing.” 

So they let it go. And they party and they bullshit and they fuck around more and one night when they’re both soaring Stewy kisses him. They’re hot and they’re high and within minutes their clothes are off and Kendall’s shaking.

They do it again.

And again.

And again.

Kendall marries Rava, Stewy throws him a bachelor party and they fuck in the backseat of a limo. 

Kendall climbs in the company, they have kids, Stewy gets richer. They start fucking in Kendall’s office. 

Rava probably suspects. He hopes she does. Honestly, he thinks Kendall’s fucking kidding himself with this family man image—Logan does the same thing, tries to create a persona and Kendall has a habit of going so far  _ not _ to become his dad that he becomes his dad. Stewy likes the kids and he’s nice to Rava, even though they have a mutual distaste for one another.

Kendall gets clean.

They stop. 

Kendall doesn’t call as much, they don’t see each other as much and Stewy realizes at some point decided not to outgrow Kendall despite his better judgement. But now Kendall might be outgrowing  _ him _ .

Rava leaves Kendall. 

Then Kendall asks him to come into the company. 

He jumps on the opportunity to have his hands in Waystar. Kendall’s a lot of things, but knows his shit, he’s done the work. It’s completely plausible that Kendall can do this and even if it can’t, he knows who Stewy is. He knows that Stewy’s a businessman first, he knows that he’ll always put himself and his money first—he made that clear that years ago. 

The vote comes along and he sides with Logan. Kendall for the first time in their lives, ices him out. He ignores Stewy’s texts and his calls and he won’t come out anymore because he’s fucking sober. 

He relapses, but he still doesn’t call Stewy.

Stewy isn’t going to fucking settle for that. So he talks to Roman, he nudges him toward Sandy for an excuse to talk to Kendall, to try and buy him back. He won’t stop now, not now that he's in. He finds Kendall at the party and he asks to talk in private and he pretends it doesn’t bother him that Kendall refuses. He doesn’t jump on the offer and that baffles Stewy, infuriates him because he’s sticking his neck out, he’s trying to let his friend get out of this rich and unscathed. 

Then Kendall comes to them proposing a bear hug. 

They start again. 

Shiv Roy’s wedding comes along and he tells Kendall to pull the trigger because he wants him to prove himself, to prove that he can finally be more than his father’s bitch. 

Kendall asks him to get high and he refuses. 

The next day, Kendall turns on him. 

They stop again. 

Kendall comes to him, a skull on a pike. He tries to reach out, to find out the truth, but the fallen son still chooses his father and Stewy tells himself he’s a lost cause. But for the first time, Stewy wants to compete. He’s finally got the resources, he’s finally got the leverage, he can take down Logan Roy. 

They go for the acquisition and he watches amused, trying not to smart at how hard Kendall is fighting against him now, when not so long ago they were a team. Not so long ago he was going to help give Kendall everything he fucking wanted, they were both going to get everything they wanted and he threw it away. 

Then the shit goes down in cruises and he tells himself he’s happy it looks like the Roys will go down. Stewy has his assistant set a news alert for anything related to Waystar scandals and Kendall Roy. Tries not to hope that Kendall’s kept himself out of the blast zone for this. 

The trial starts—Kendall comes out swinging and Stewy’s reluctantly impressed. 

Then he calls and asks for a meeting. 

Kendall always comes in nervous, but this time he comes in desperate. He’s a mess, he looks worse than Stewy’s ever seen him. So he hopes this is it, that they deal. Maybe, if Kendall’s not a dick about it, he can still get him a good position within the company. If he didn’t let himself too tangled in this cruise shit. Then Logan makes the offer. 

Stewy figures out Logan’s plan when he offers Kendall’s board seat. Sacrificing his son is Logan’s Roy’s last move—Stewy pairs that thought with Kendall’s nervousness and he realizes what’s going to happen. He almost says yes, for a split second. Just to save him. 

But even now, Kendall won’t save himself. 

That’s when he finally figures it out. .

Stewy might take the company from Logan, but he still lost. Because they’re going to kill Kendall before he kills them and he’s not going to sacrifice his and Sandy’s plans to save a man who can’t be saved. He’s known him for a long time now—at some time he fucked up and became the kinda guy that stays friends with someone for years, gets to know their wives and their kids. All for Kendall, this fucking little nothing that somehow became a major fixture in his life. 

He lets them go and when he gets the alert that Kendall’s having a press conference, he almost doesn’t watch it.

But he turns it on anyway. . 

He sees Kendall do something he never thought could: he kills his dad. 

Stewy’s in a car on the way to Kendall’s place before he really processes the news. The entire way there the scene plays in his mind again and he lets himself consider that there’s a way he can get everything he wants.

Kendall opens the door himself when he gets there and Stewy pushes his way in.

“Tell me you did that for real. Tell me you fucking killed him.”

Kendall looks wary, tired. “Yeah. I killed him.”

Stewy slams their lips together.

They fuck on Kendall’s couch and it feels like victory. 


End file.
